Sanguine
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Ginny sees Harry in a new light after they're married.


A/N: Happy birthday Harry! :) Also I'll update Flux very soon!

* * *

Harry and Ginny had married less than a month before. After a two-week honeymoon spent…being newlyweds, they had returned to a welcome home brunch, care of one Molly Weasley, and a plea from George to help out at the shop. And that was how the Potters ended up stocking and restocking shelves, ringing up orders, and putting out fires – metaphorical and literal – at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the two weeks before Hogwarts let out for the summer. When George had made his plea, Ginny's face scrunched in distaste, but his pouty face and Harry's easygoing shrug, _damn him_ , had lead to the newest Potter's current state – hair frazzled and unidentified goop caked under her fingernails.

Ginny pushed her way through the pressing crowds – _shouldn't it be quiet because the little buggers are still at Hogwarts? –_ towards the back room, hoping to find some kind of magical cleaner that could remove… _gunk_. After locating a worn but effective scrub brush and some sort of soapy smelling liquid, the red head managed to clean her hands so they looked less hag-like, _thanks for nothing George_.

Still drying her hands on her robes, _if mum could see me now,_ Ginny pushed the _Employees Only_ door closed behind her and scanned the shop, looking for Harry's messy mop of hair among the squalling babies, grabbing toddlers, and harried mothers. She finally spotted him near the U-No-Poo display in the window, squatted down, grasping a little dark haired boy's hands comfortingly.

Wandering over slowly, Ginny kept her brown eyes trained on her husband until she was close enough to hear snippets of his conversation with the tike, "I'm _sure_ your mum and dad are looking for you, and it's best if you stay here and let _them_ look for you."

The little boy sniffed, running a freckled arm under his nose, blinking tears away from his grey eyes, "You think so?"

Harry brushed the boy's lank hair back from his forehead, "Yep. They're much taller, so they can see better," he answered, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully segue into a less distressing topic. Ginny propped a hip against the shelves packed with Boxing Telescopes and the nearby Bruise Removal Paste. The crying boy threw himself into Harry's arms, tucking his flushed face into Harry's neck, the older man's large hand stroking his back soothingly.

Ginny held back a sigh, she had seen him with Teddy from the time he was a baby. But here, now, after being married and _very_ aware of the reality that even with precautions, there was always a chance they could have a baby, one that was a little her and a little him…

It only took a handful of minutes for the boy's frantic parents to bustle back into the shop, the bell clanging loudly and the lime green door slapping shut as they rushed forward and engulfed him in desperate embraces. Harry, ever unwilling to accept accolades, simply nodded and tossed his young friend a candy – one that would not result in medical complications or a temporary state as some sort of avian being. As the small family left, Harry let out a sigh and ruffled his perpetually messy hair and turned, only to discover his wife's unwavering stare, "What?"

Ginny smiled slightly, biting her lip, eyes taking in his form unwaveringly, "Nothing."

Harry eyed her, lingering on her lips, then her deep brown eyes – bright, fiery, and loving all at once, "No. It's something. And if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."

Stepping closer, she ran her fingers over her collarbone, wedding band and engagement ring glinting in the late afternoon light, and murmured, "Is that so?"

Practically groaning, Harry closed the remaining distance between them and gripped her slim waist tightly but still gentle, "Yes, and going all _sultry_ like that won't distract me from my- Oh who am I kidding," he broke off and glanced around the shop, eventually sighting the proprietor off in the corner shuffling the self-sweeping brooms back into their shelves, "George we're leaving."

George abandoned his task, the result being freshly swept trainers and nearly losing his ability to sire children. With an impatient huff, he shot a _finite_ at the offending cleaning products and furrowed his brow at his brother-in-law, "What? I'll dock your paycheck."

Ginny ran her hands up Harry's chest and around his neck as his fingers slowly stroked her lower back through the scratchy Wheezes robes George had foisted on them hours earlier. Without taking his eyes off his young bride, Harry called back, "You're not paying us."

Setting the feather dusters going on the Order of Merlin Greats bobble heads, George furrowed his brow, "Oh. Right. Well I'll prank you silly.

Letting her hands drop, Ginny interlaced her fingers with Harry's. He began pulling her towards the door that lead to the bustling streets of Diagon Alley with some speed. Pausing, she slipped her work robes off and tossed them to the side, hair frazzled with static. _Oh bloody hell her hair all…and the sundress…_ Seemingly unaware of his predicament, Ginny flicked her hand at her husband, encouraging to him to copy her actions and returned her attention to George, "How would all that pranking be any different than the current state of affairs brother dear – Percy's _job_ at my wedding was to run interference.

Harry called out, muffled by his tangled lime green and violent purple robes, "Ginny come _on."_

With a giggle, Ginny yanked the offending garment from his shoulders, straightening his glasses out with nimble fingers, her eyes twinkling with mischief and his burning with… "Sorry Georgie – gotta run!"

Taking in Harry's growing desperation and Ginny's flushed cheeks, George grimaced, dropping the packages he'd retrieved from the back room, "Ew _gross_. Wasn't two weeks enough?"

As the door slapped shut behind them, George's cries of betrayal falling on deaf ears, Ginny whispered as Harry tugged her toward away from the shop, "We could've flooed from in there. Also I'm not an alleyway kind of girl."

Harry took in his surroundings in confusion, "What- no I just want to apparate where the muggles-," he closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm not thinking clearly anymore because I'm only thinking about _one_ thing."

"Lovely," Ginny snickered.

A grin splitting his face, Harry murmured, "Well, more than _one_ thing…but they are all related to one _main_ thing."

Ginny gripped the front of his t-shirt, nuzzled his neck and breathed, "I like lots of things. Multitasking is good."

Harry pressed his face into her sweet smelling hair, practically growling into her ear, "I wasn't kidding. We need to get out of public spaces or I swear I'll-"

Pulling back, eyes blazing, Ginny drawled, "You finish that sentence Potter and I'll ravish you right here."

Without another word, Harry swept Ginny up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his middle seconds before they disappeared with a pop, discarded newspapers and crates rustling in their wake.

As soon as they arrived in the front room of their flat, Ginny nudged her sandals off with her toes behind Harry's back, placing slow kisses across his jaw interspersed with breathy commentary, "I bet – Rita Skeeter – circulates a rumor about you – kidnapping red heads."

Harry stumbled as he toed his trainers off, back smacking against the closed front door, he secured one hand around Ginny's waist and used the other to push off, striding down the hall toward their bedroom, "I bloody well don't care."

Letting out a throaty laugh, Ginny wound her fingers through his ebony locks and pulled him in for a heated kiss, "Me neither."


End file.
